


The Struggles of Tour Life

by bubbleteamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slightly - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteamin/pseuds/bubbleteamin
Summary: Privacy simply isn't a luxury you can afford when you're touring, with a fuckload of people around you at all times, all cramped together in a bus way too small for that many people. But sometimes, you just gotta let off steam. Sometimes, that happens in the tiny bathroom, while the others are asleep right outside.





	The Struggles of Tour Life

**Author's Note:**

> my smuts would be 3000 times better if i would just get over myself and actually PROOFREAD THEM but hey what can u do, i wrote this shortie in like an hour and then went back to reality sigh, sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It’s not a good idea. In no universe ever would this be a good idea. 

 

Does that stop them? 

 

No.

 

“We can’t be loud,” Mark murmurs in between kisses, hands roaming all over Donghyuck’s body.

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Donghyuck breathes out, taking his shirt off. His hands scramble to do the same to Mark, exposing his toned chest seconds after. They’re in the bathroom of their tour bus, somewhere between 2 and 3 am as they’re on their way to the next city. Now, usually they would be fast asleep by now, desperate to cling onto any precious second of rest that they could possibly get their hands on, but somehow, Mark and Donghyuck ended up wide awake. And horny. Tension had been building up from the moment they started touring, really all just spending way too much time around each other and not having a single ounce of privacy. So, naturally, at one point they have to let off steam. For Mark and Donghyuck, that means-

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Donghyuck moans quietly, eyes rolling back when Mark bites into his neck, right under his ear. It will probably leave a mark, but who is he to care when the other's hand starts palming the front of his jeans. He could always just say it was a mosquito bite.

 

“Hmm.” Mark finally unbuttons Donghyuck’s jeans and slides his hand inside, not wasting any time. He pulls away from his neck. “We also need to be quick in case someone needs to use the-”

 

“Stop talking.” Donghyuck pulls Mark back by his hair, reconnecting their lips. His hands feel out the older’s chest eagerly, running over his nipples before moving down to unbutton his jeans to accompany his own. It’s cramped in there, as you’d expect from a tour bus bathroom, and their shirts are crumpled at their feet. Donghyuck curses mentally at the realisation that taking off their jeans completely would most likely only hinder them and their space even more, already preparing himself for what will probably make for an even more uncomfortable experience.

 

Donghyuck presses kisses down his jaw, letting out soft hums. “Just fuck me like this.”

 

Mark pauses. “But we don’t have any lube.”

 

“Just use your spit, I don’t care.”

 

“Hyuck…”

 

Donghyuck pulls away. “Do you not want to?”

 

“No, I want to, I just-” He runs a hand through his hair, as much as the small space allows him to. “We haven’t done anything like this in a while and-”

 

“Exactly. So fuck me.” Donghyuck shoves his hand down Mark’s boxers, tugging it down slightly in the process, enough to expose the skin to the air around them, still a bit hot and humid from the other members' previous showers. He slowly starts stroking Mark’s hard cock, eyeing him with a daring look.

 

Mark lets out a shaky breath. “You’re- You’re not gonna be able to dance properly, Hyuck.”

 

“I’m a good actor, I’ll manage.”

 

Mark eyes him skeptically before giving in and smashing their lips together again. Donghyuck smirks against his mouth, fully aware that whenever there's a way, he's the one getting it. Mark’s hands start pushing at the waistband of Donghyuck’s jeans, dragging them down along with his boxers until they’re bundled up at his knees. Mark turns him around, breathing heavily when he attaches his mouth to the younger’s neck. Anticipation starts filling Donghyuck’s body like crazy when Mark brings a hand around to Donghyuck’s face, letting the him suck on his fingers. He happily suckles on them, softly moaning around them until Mark lets them slide out, the sound incredibly obscure.

 

Really, though, spit doesn’t make for the best lube, and Donghyuck is reminded of this when Mark shoves the first finger in his ass without warning. He hisses out, teeth gritted. “Fuck.”

 

“You wanted it,” Mark breathes right next to his ear, sending shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. “I would’ve been fine with just handjobs.”

 

“Don’t you- ah- dare complain when you’re about to fuck me, you bastard.” Donghyuck squirms, the tiny space combined with the finger up his ass not very comfortable. At all. One of his hands is gripping onto the tiny sink while the other is finding some security by resting on the door to their side. His torso is way too close to the wall in front of them, and Mark’s back is way too close to the wall  _ behind _ them, standing in the shower spot as the rest of Mark’s body is completely pressed up against his. How they’re making it work, Donghyuck doesn’t know, but it's kind of fucking hot, and definitely not just from the still faintly present steam.

 

Mark adds a second finger way too soon, the stretch burning down Donghyuck’s lower back with the lack of proper lubricant. He clenches his eyes shut, grip on the sink tightening as he forces down his profanities. Mark’s fingers are digging deep, prodding around to try and get some pleasure out of it for him. To his delight, Mark eventually hits the right spot, making him whimper. He bites his lip immediately after, trying to keep the noises down as Mark prods at the spot repeatedly until he pulls his fingers back slightly to add a third one.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Donghyuck groans out, eyes clenching shut even more if that was possible.

 

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” Mark whispers against his hair, pressing a soft kiss to it after.

 

“No fucking way.” Donghyuck lets out a low chuckle, bowing his head down as he tries to focus on anything else but the sting. And so Mark begins speeding up his fingers.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t-” Donghyuck nearly cries out when Mark hits the spot again, using all of his strength to keep quiet, “Fuck, don’t apologise and just fuck me. I’m ready. Go, hurry up.”

 

He feels Mark nod behind him, the close proximity allowing him to be aware of every movement, before he feels something else entirely, poking against his backside. He hears Mark spit into his hand before he hears slicking sounds, followed by Mark rubbing his dick up and down between Donghyuck’s asscheeks, making the younger groan.

 

“I said hurry the fuck up.”

 

“Right, okay, okay.”

 

He feels Mark pressing in the tip against his entrance before he starts pushing in the tip. Donghyuck’s eyes snap wide open for a single before they close again, the pain so strong he feels like crying. The only reason he allows Mark to keep going and eventually fully bottom out is because he knows he’ll eventually feel the most amazing pleasure. Right now, though, he kind of wants to curse Mark’s entire existence.

 

Mark groans once his hips meet Donghyuck’s, breathing heavily. “You’re so tight, holy fuck.”

 

Donghyuck wants to tell him that  _ of fucking course he is, _ because they only used  _ spit  _ for lube, barely stretching him out enough, but he swallows back the words, concentrating on his breathing pattern to deal with the pain. Thankfully, Mark doesn’t move for a while, waiting for Donghyuck to verbally give him permission.

 

It takes a minute or so before Donghyuck gets impatient, despite the pain not having subsided yet. “Move.”

 

And so the other complies. Mark presses open mouthed kisses against his neck, hands gentle holding onto Donghyuck’s hips as he moves back the slightest bit, pushing back in immediately after. Donghyuck fucking hates the drag against his walls, but still, he isn’t gonna stop him, not with the promise of what pleasure is to come. Also, the way Mark is groaning quietly behind him, the way his heavy breathing hits his neck along with his mouth, the way his hands are gripping onto his skin is enough to keep Donghyuck satisfied enough for now.

 

One of Mark’s hands moves around to Donghyuck’s cock, slowly stroking him back to hardness from where he had gone slightly soft. He’s picking up speed, moving back further and pushing in quicker, and Donghyuck wishes he could see his face right now. He cranes his neck, turning his head around to catch a glimpse of the older boy. Mark returns the effort, turning his torso so that he can keep moving in and out of Donghyuck, but also meet his eyes. Mark’s eyes are hooded, blissed out, making Donghyuck’s body erupt in goosebumps. The hand that was propped up against the door moves so he can pull Mark’s head closer to his, reconnecting their lips in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue as Mark’s movements become sharper and rougher. The drag was becoming less painful and more pleasurable now, making Donghyuck whimper into the kiss. He pulls away, turning his head back around as his body starts jerking in sync with Mark’s thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping together is becoming louder and louder, and if bliss wasn’t clouding Donghyuck’s mind he would be worried about the others hearing. Then again, maybe the engine of the bus is loud enough to drown out their noises. Which would be great, since Donghyuck lets out a moan a bit too obnoxiously when Mark’s cock brushes against his prostate. Mark is quick to react, moving a hand around to cover Donghyuck’s mouth.

 

It feels oddly sexy like this, confined in the small space, Mark’s hand over Donghyuck’s mouth, their bodies rocking together with the other members and staff members sleeping right on the other side of the thin walls. 

 

Mark’s grip on his hips tighten, pulling Donghyuck against him every time he thrusts forwards, allowing him to go deeper, to hit his thrusts harder. The pleasure is building up in Donghyuck’s lower stomach, threatening to spill over. It feels so fucking good to have Mark’s hand covering his mouth, allowing him to spill out noises against it without them ringing through the tiny bathroom, and therefor, the entire bus.

 

At one point, they hit a bump in the road, causing Mark to accidentally thrust in a from a new angle, hitting Donghyuck’s sweet spot dead on. Donghyuck's eyes shoot open, an incredibly lewd-sounding moan absorbed by Mark's hand. He closes his eyes right after, whimpering with every movement as Mark’s breathing picks up pace along with his thrusts. Their hips keep slamming together, and the noises are so nasty, so wrong given their current situation, that Donghyuck finds himself having trouble keeping it together. He moves one hand down to rub himself, the other still tightly clinging onto the sink.

 

“Mark, fuck, Mark, I’m close, keep going,” he moans, though it’s muffled against Mark’s hand. Still comprehensible enough for Mark to understand, apparently, since Mark starts speeding up even more. Donghyuck feels Mark’s sweaty forehead against his neck, jeans scraping against his thighs.

 

“You feel so good around me, Hyuck,” Mark grunts into his ear, letting out a high, quiet moan after. “I’m close, too, fuck, come for me, please.”

 

Donghyuck’s heartbeat is picking up pace, breathing hard as he feels Mark’s dick moving inside of him, hitting all the right places over and over again. The confined space is picking up on every movement, bumping them into to the walls occasionally. Donghyuck really,  _ really  _ hopes no one can hear them, since the thought of someone hearing them fuck definitely doesn't rile him up even more. It definitely doesn't.

 

He feels Mark biting into his shoulder, probably trying to keep his own noises down, and the sudden hint of sharp pain that follows as a result is enough to finally send Donghyuck over the edge, cumming all over his hand as his grip on the sink becomes crushing, his entire body shaking as Mark keeps hitting that spot inside of him, fucking him through his orgasm. 

 

After he comes down, mind hazy and blissed out, Mark is still going, chasing after his own orgasm. He pulls out, turning Donghyuck around by the waist to face him, eyes hooded as he strokes himself to completion. Donghyuck watches as Mark lets out a choked grunt, cumming all over Donghyuck’s stomach. It feels kind of gross, but Donghyuck isn’t one to complain about gross. Hell, they just fucked in a tour bus bathroom, for Christ’s sake. A little too late to complain about _gross._

 

So, as Mark’s high wears off, Donghyuck scoops up some of his cum, putting his fingers to his mouth. He makes sure to keep his eyes locked with Mark the entire time, just licking his fingers and moaning around them.

 

“You taste so good, Mark.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Mark groans out. “Stop that.”

 

Donghyuck giggles, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his hands and stomach. “That was fucking amazing. I really needed that.”

 

“Yeah.” Mark’s eyes are full of disbelief as he lets out a chuckle. “I can’t believe we did that. Thank you.”

 

“What did I say about thanking me after sex, Mark.”

 

Mark picks up his shirt from the ground with a pout. “I’m sorry.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “What did I say about apologis-”

 

Mark shoves Donghyuck’s shirt in the other’s hands. “Shut up and get dressed.”

 

Donghyuck laughs at him, pulling the shirt over his head and pulling his jeans and briefs back up, trying not to cringe at the painful sting shooting down his lower back. “You’re so adorable.”

 

Mark blinks at him, eyebrows furrowing together as he opens his mouth to-

 

_ Bonk bonk bonk _

 

“Guys, I need to pee, get the fuck out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need to start writing actual longer stories again instead of these pwps lmfaosjnsj, but sometimes you just gotta let off the steam man :))) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments appreciated as always :)


End file.
